


Higanbana

by User2801



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User2801/pseuds/User2801
Summary: “Am I dead?"The sound of a chuckle from behind him startled Hanzo momentarily though really he should not have been surprised that the men combing through his hair would react.“I suppose that kind of depends on your definition.”





	Higanbana

“Am I dead?" He wondered aloud, his voice ringing hollow even in his own ears.  
The sound of a chuckle from behind him startled Hanzo momentarily though really he should not have been surprised that the men combing through his hair would react.  
“I suppose that kind of depends on your definition.” A husky voice replied, rough yet soothing.

  
Hanzo thought about it for a moment. Thought.

  
“I exist.” He stated blankly, drawing another chuckle from the familiar stranger. “That you do, Darling.”

 

“Are you real?” Hanzo had not known that he was so funny but the voice from behind was certainly amused. “As much as you are.” Somehow that was not very reassuring.

  
Hanzo raised his head and took a moment to survey his surroundings. They were sitting in a garden overflowing with spider lilies. A narrow path led up to a mansion, the architecture nothing like anything Hanzo had ever seen before. A black behemoth of masonry with sharp towers piercing the white sky. Looking up further, Hanzo had to squint his eyes against the angry glare of the sun, burning red like a piece of hot coal yet its heat did not seem to reach his skin. If anything he felt freezing cold.

  
“Who are you?” Was his next question and for the first time, the rhythmic motion of the comb running through his hair was interrupted. “You don't know?” The voice sounded smaller now, almost disappointed. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They hit your head pretty hard after all, hm?”

  
Hanzo could feel the ghost of a blade slicing into his head, neither his scalp nor his skull offering any resistance. There was something wet running down from his forehead, along his nose and then down his cheek to his chin. It was just a droplet at first and Hanzo held out his hand and caught it in his palm, shimmering red like cherry wine and soon a couple more drops followed the first. There was something else as well, more sluggish, more chunky. Almost like a snail, trying to stick to his skin, yet it too ended falling into his hand. A pink little thing that made Hanzo's head spin just looking at it. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear a sort of chanting accompanied by the wailing of a child – no, a young man.

  
“No, no, no – nothing of that.” The voice from behind all but hissed, reaching out to take Hanzo's hand in his. He gasped in surprise but the touch was enough to chase away the phantom pain. “I am your husband and you are my bride.”  
Hanzo blinked and it took him a moment to realize that it was the answer to his previous question.  
“It is fine, you will have enough time to remember.” The other assured him, brushing his thumb across the back of Hanzo's hand before he shifted to sit next to him. For the first time, Hanzo was able to see his face.

  
“You are a demon.” He hummed though for some reason the realization did not surprise him, it did not even appall him.

  
The demon laughed.

  
“So are you my Darling.”


End file.
